The invention relates to a device for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding, the device having a motor-drivable winding device, a coil for winding-on a separating means for cutting through the adhesive bead, a suction plate for fixing the winding device by means of negative pressure on a pane to be removed, wherein the winding device is mounted so as to be rotatable on the suction plate.
The invention also relates to a method for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding, where a winding device, which has a motor-drivable coil for winding-on a separating means for cutting through the adhesive bead, is fastened by means of a suction plate on an inner side of a pane to be removed, wherein the winding device is mounted so as to be rotatable on the suction plate and wherein the adhesive bead is cut through by winding-on the separating means.
A device of this type and a method of this type are known from DE 10 2008 060 812 A1.
In the case of the known device and of the known method, the winding device is couplable by means of a detachable coupling to a suction plate, which is fixable on the inner side of a vehicle, in such a manner that the winding device is accommodated so as to be rotatable on the suction plate. During the driving of the winding device, the winding device is consequently automatically aligned on the cutting means.
A disadvantage here is that the angle between the separating means and the adhesive bead for a large part of the adhesive bead to be cut through is clearly greater than 90°, which leads to a large amount of tensile loading on the separating means and brings about either a non-clean cut or in the case of extreme tensile loading can even lead to the separating means tearing.
DE 40 12 207 C1 discloses a further device and a further method for cutting through the adhesive bead of panes that have been fixed by bonding. In this case, a winding device is fastened by means of two suction plates on the pane to be removed. In addition, a guide roller each is fastened by means of a suction plate in the region of the two bottom corners. The two ends of a cutting wire pierce the adhesive bead, one end is fixed and the other end is guided around the guide rollers and around the adhesive bead and is finally fastened on a first coil of the winding device. By driving the coil, the cutting wire is now gradually pulled through the adhesive bead such that the adhesive bead is cut through. When the adhesive bead of approximately half the circumference of the pane has been cut through, the wound-on end portion of the cutting wire is fixed and the other, previously fixed end portion is wound-on in order to detach the other half of the pane in the same way. Two separate winding drums, which are drivable in opposite directions of rotation and are selectively lockable, are provided for this purpose. In this case, each winding drum receives one of the two end portions of the cutting wire.
A disadvantage in the case of the known device and in the case of the known method is that different winding devices have to be provided for winding-on the cutting wire in the one and in the other direction.